


Good Girl

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, I dk this is just really super duper dirty enjoy~, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, kind of??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves to roleplay, and Allison loves to please her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time _ever_ writing Allydia, which is crazy because I love them so much. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all like it!  
>  Also, I can be found [here](http://scisaaclaheys.tumblr.com) on Tumblr (◕ω◕✿)

"Why are you here today, Allison?" Lydia asks, arms folded on top of the desk in Allison’s father’s study. They’re lucky that he’s out of town for the next couple of days, because it means that they can do whatever they want - pretty much - whenever and wherever they want to do it. 

Allison bites her lip, twirling a strand of hair that’s gotten loose from one of her pigtails between her fingers, “I-I… I touched myself during class.”

Lydia smiles, “That’s right, you _did_. And what’s the rule?”

"I’m not allowed to make myself come without your permission."

The redhead nods, looking Allison up and down, taking in how _sexy_ she looks in the outfit they make use of whenever they role play; a white button down shirt, a tiny plaid skirt, and knee socks. 

Lydia licks her lips - fighting the urge to just grab Allison, push her up against the bookshelf and shove a hand into her panties - and murmurs, “So you understand that I have to punish you for it?”

Allison nods vigorously, pigtails moving with her, “Yes, Lyd-,”

"Ah, ah, ah," Lydia cuts her off, "What’s that?"

"I-I mean," Allison’s blushing and looking down at her feet pointedly, "Yes, Ms. Martin - I deserve to be punished." 

Lydia tosses her long red hair off of her shoulders, “I couldn’t agree more. Come here, in front of me.” She motions for Allison to come forward, which she does, and smiles once she’s standing right in front of her, inches away, behind the desk, “Turn around and bend over, hands on the desk.” Allison does as she’s told, and once she’s in said position, Lydia takes notice of something and purrs, “Only sluts walk around with no panties on. Are you a slut, Allison?”

A full body shiver runs through the brunette as she whispers, “J-Just for you, Ms. Martin.”

"Good girl," Lydia breathes, bunching Allison’s skirt up around her waist and exposing her ass to her hungry eyes. "Mm, finger yourself for me. Open yourself up."

Allison nods, spreading her legs and sucking two fingers into her mouth, slicking them up - which Lydia doesn’t see as necessary, since she knows how wet she is already. When she reaches back and presses her fingers into her tight pussy, Lydia sucks in a breath, becoming more and more aware of the growing ache between her thighs by the second. 

When Allison starts to move her fingers, fucking back onto them and mewling, Lydia hisses, “So _pretty_ , baby. Such a slutty little cunt, so pink and wet and open.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Allison gasps, scissoring her fingers and pitching forward onto the desk, “Oh, god, Lydia, _please_ -,” _  
_

As soon as the words escape her lips, Lydia reaches out and lands a sharp smack to her ass, making the brunette whimper.

"What do you call me?"

Allison hangs her head, pushing a third finger in with the other two and panting, “M-Ms. Martin.”

"That’s right," Lydia coos, running her hands across Allison’s milky skin, smiling at the harsh red mark left over from her slap, "That’s my girl, so obedient for me." 

When Allison lets out another loud moan, fingers buried deep in her pussy, Lydia stands up, moving over to pick up her handbag. Allison watches, face pressed against the cool wood of the desk, cheeks flushed, as she produces a pale blue strap-on from her bag, shooting a devilish grin to her writhing girlfriend. Instinctively, Allison starts to climb up onto the desk and lie back, but Lydia stops her.

"Uh-uh," she chastises, shrugging out of her pink dress and letting it fall to the floor, "Dirty girls like you don’t deserve to get fucked like that."

Allison can’t seem to make words come out of her mouth, can only whine in desperation, trying to reach out and touch Lydia’s skin. Lydia pushes her hands away gently, shaking her head as she moves to take Allison’s shirt and bra off. When she tosses the garments to the floor, Allison shivers and Lydia smiles, “Come here, baby.” 

Lydia makes quick work of attaching the strap-on to her hips and sitting down in the chair again. She motions for Allison to come forward and straddle her, which the brunette does, albeit anxiously. She’s so wet that she sinks down onto the cock easily, closing her eyes and mewling.

"There’s my good girl," Lydia whispers, gripping Allison’s hips and grinning when she pushes up only to come back down hard on the toy, whimpering. "Ride on my cock like the obedient little slut you are." 

Allison moans, bringing her knees close on either side of Lydia’s hips and biting her lip with the effort it takes to keep herself moving. She’s got her arms wrapped around Lydia’s neck and usually the redhead wouldn’t allow this, but just this once, she’ll let her get away with it. Just this once, because Allison’s nails are digging into her shoulder blades, fingers scrabbling at her skin as she struggles to do what Lydia asks of her, and it’s absolutely _delicious_. 

"How does it feel, baby?" Lydia hums, leaning in to bite Allison’s collarbone, leaving a mark she’s sure will stay for at least at week, "Fucking yourself like a dirty whore? All because you were such a _bad_ girl earlier, disobeying your teacher like that.”

The brunette gasps when the cock hits her sweet spot and clings to Lydia like a child as she keeps rolling her hips, “So g-good, Ms. Martin, so big and _deep_ in my pussy - _god_.” 

"Mm," Lydia breathes, licking at the base of her jaw, "You gonna make yourself come like this? Gonna let me lick it out of you after? You know I love the way you taste." 

Allison lets out a wrecked moan, sweat dripping from her brow as she bounces on the toy, knees and thighs aching with every move she makes. Lydia fucks up into her, nails digging into her hips, and before long Allison whispers, “ _Please_.” 

"Please what?" Lydia asks, watching the way Allison’s eyebrows knit together as she slows her hips, trying to stave off her orgasm until Lydia says otherwise.

"Please, Ms. Martin," Allison whimpers, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with lust, "May I come now?"

Lydia purses her lips, and then nods, “Yes, you may, since you’ve been such a good girl for me, made up for what you did earlier - come hard for me, baby.”

The reaction is immediate, “Thank you, _thank you_ , oh god.” 

Allison’s eyes fill with relief and gratitude and she starts moving faster, rocking her hips back and forth, taking in as much of the cock as she can, holding onto Lydia’s shoulders, until she finally comes with a broken cry, burying her face in Lydia’s soft red hair as her whole body goes slack. 

There’s a moment where Lydia allows Allison to rest, allows her to pant into her neck, body shaking and thighs sticky with come. And then, she helps the brunette up and off the toy, un-strapping it and setting it aside. Allison looks at her with curious eyes, and Lydia simply murmurs, “On your knees, gonna let you make me come this time.” 

Allison’s whole face lights up at these words and she’s quick to sink to her knees in front of Lydia, who pushes her underwear down her legs and sits back in the chair. 

"Show me how good you are," Lydia purrs, spreading her legs, "You know how much I love that pretty mouth of yours."

Still somewhat shaky from her orgasm, Allison nods and leans forward, lifting her arms to hold Lydia’s legs open, and running her tongue along the soaking wet folds of her pussy. Lydia lets out a soft moan, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as the brunette starts to suck on her clit. 

"Fuck, baby," Lydia gasps, hands snaking down to grip Allison’s hair tightly, holding her in place, "So good, so _good_ -,”

Allison cuts her off in the best way possible; sliding two fingers into her as she continues to lick and suck at her clit, rolling her tongue around the little bundle of nerves vigorously. Lydia knows she isn’t going to last long, because she’s held off the entire time she’s had Allison here, and she’s been aching for what feels like hours. 

It isn’t until Allison looks up at her from her spot between her legs - eyes dark and face flushed - that Lydia loses it, throwing her head back and moaning as she comes apart, legs trembling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what did you learn today?" Lydia asks, un-tying Allison’s pigtails and carding her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the waves. 

Allison grins, breathlessly, “That I should always do what you say or I’ll get punished? Because if that was the lesson, I’m totally alright with it.”

"You little minx," Lydia coos, affectionately, nuzzling her nose into Allison’s neck and adding, "I love you."

"I love you too, _Ms. Martin_ ,” the brunette replies, teasingly, kissing her, “Kinks and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should leave me some feedback because it's my favorite thing :)))))


End file.
